Super Monkey (BTD7:GW)
Super Monkey is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Path 1 Laser Vision ($2,350) *Description: "Shoots lasers instead of darts which melts through frozen bloons." *Details: Lasers can pop 2 bloons at once and pops frozen bloons. Plasma Blasts ($4,000) *Description: "Shoots plasma that almost vaporizes everything it touches." *Details: Plasma Blasts does 2 damage and pops 4 bloons at once. Can pop lead as well. Also has increased attack speed by 25%. Sun Avatar ($20,000) * Description: "Channels power from the core of the Sun." * Details: Shoots sun rays which does 20 pierce and 5 damage. Sun Temple ($100,000) * Description: "Tower sacrifices enhance and modify the Temple's attacks." * Details: Sun rays do 15 damage and 100 pierce by default and can detect Camo Bloons as well. Sacrifices still the same as BTD6's Sun Temple and can accept all four categories at once. Range increased to 75 units without external buffs. True Sun God ($475,000) * Description: "Tremble before the AWESOME power of the TRUE Sun God!!!" * Details: Sun rays do 30 damage and 350 pierce by default. Sacrifices still the same as BTD6's True Sun God. Range increased to 100 units without external buffs. Path 2 Super Senses ($1,000) * Description: "Super Monkeys need Super Range, and detects and shoots Camo Bloons." * Details: Super Monkey's range increased by +15 units. Epic Range ($1,400) * Description: "Why settle for super when you can have EPIC?" * Details: Super Monkey's range increased by +25 units in total. This said upgrade can ignore Line of Sight. Robo Monkey ($8,000) Half Super Monkey, half killer robot of death. Shoots from 2 guns at once, which both have seperate targeting and has 5 times the pierce! (Also has 15% reduced damage from enemy projectiles) Ultron Prime ($20,000) * Description: "Be proud of this AI cyborg you've constructed. Sokovia Annihilation Ability: Destroys most Bloons completely and utterly within blast radius." * Details: Has the following effects: ** Base attack shoots hot concussive darts which explodes identical to 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions doing 40 pierce, 1 damage, and stuns Bloons (not M.O.A.B. Class Bloons) for 3 seconds. Also has 30% reduced damage from enemy projectiles. ** Ability has the attack radius of 60 units which does 1,200 damage and drops 15 earth chunks (identical to Road Spikes) upon activation, anywhere within the aformentioned ability attack radius which does 35 pierce and 5 damage. Chunks lasts for a round. Ultimate Ultron ($65,000) * Description: "They are... No strings on me!" * Details: Has the following effects: ** Base attack's darts have +3 damage and +5 pierce. Darts can explode identical to 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions doing 80 pierce, 3 damage, and stuns Bloons for 5 seconds and can affect MOAB-Classes below a BAD (MOAB-Classes stun for 2.5 seconds). Also has 45% reduced damage from enemy projectiles. ** Sokovia Annihilation Ability has the attack radius of 100 units which does 5,000 damage and drops 15 big earth chunks (identical to Road Spikes) upon activation, anywhere within the aformentioned ability attack radius which does 70 pierce and 10 damage. Chunks lasts for two rounds. Path 3 Ultravision ($850) *Description: "Shoots 25% faster!" *Details: Increases attack speed and projectile speed by 25%. Hypervision ($1,200) *Description: "Shoots 50% faster!" *Details: Increases attack speed and projectile speed by 50%. Dark Knight ($5,500) * Description: "Dark blades deal extra damage to Ceramics, Marbles, Lead and Fortified Bloons." * Details: Dark blades deal 3x damage to Ceramics, Marbles, Lead and Fortifed Bloons and have +2 pierce. Dark Champion ($30,000) * Description: "Dark blades deal extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons." * Details: Champion dark blades deal 5x damage to MOAB-class bloons, have no immunities, and have +5 pierce. Legend of the Night ($90,000) * Description: "We turn to him, when all hope is lost..." * Details: Does 12x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, Ceramic, Marble, Lead and Fortified Bloons and have +8 pierce. It creates a black hole which attaches the the exit of the track, popping any bloon below a RBE of 100,000 (except bosses), and lasts for 8.5 seconds. Black Hole ability is activated when any Bloon, including a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon, or a Camo Bloon, completes 90% of the track with the highest RBE in the single path. Ability cooldown is 120 seconds. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower price decreased Path 1 *Laser Blasts renamed to Laser Vision, price decreased *Plasma Blasts buffed, nerfs attack speed increase, price decreased *Sun Avatar pierce reverted to BTD5; in this case having 20 pierce, buffs damage, price decreased *Sun Temple buffed, can accept all four categories at once, no longer sacrifices other Sun Temples when purchased *True Sun God buffed, no longer sacrifices other Sun Temples when purchased, price decreased Path 2 *Super Range and Ultravision merged into Super Senses *Epic Range indirectly buffed *Robo Monkey price decreased *Tech Terror renamed to Ultron Prime, upgrade description changed, buffed, price decreased *The Anti-Bloon renamed to Ultimate Ultron, upgrade description changed, buffed, loses range boost, price decreased *Epic Range, Robo Monkey, Ultron Prime, and Ultimate Ultron no longer gains pierce buff Path 3 *Ultravision shoots 25% faster, moved to 0/0/1, price decreased *Knockback removed, Hypervision added *Dark Knight reworked *Dark Champion reworked, price decreased *Legend of the Night buffed, ability reworked, price decreased Crosspathing Benefits * 4/1/0: Sun rays can remove camo properties from bloons. Dark Secret Main article: Super Monkey (BTD7:GW)/J'Zahar Dark Secret Trivia * The 0/4/0 and 0/5/0 upgrades is the reference to the villain of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers